


Cake by the Ocean

by vivisextion



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coconut Oil Lube, I checked you can use it for this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisextion/pseuds/vivisextion
Summary: They're in a committed relationship and they have sex in the Coffee Spoon kitchen. I don't know what else to tell you.





	Cake by the Ocean

Since dating Mat, everything’s been lovely. My crops are watered, my lawn has been mown, my coupons have arrived (look Amanda, I can meme too). Oh, and the amount of free coffee I get has skyrocketed, since I sit at the Coffee Spoon to write. There's something about the cool vibes the place gives off that contributes to my productivity. That, or maybe it's the hearts Mat likes to draw in the foam of my Chai Antwoords. He's been trying his hand at latte art ever since Carmensita showed him some YouTube tutorials.

Nowadays, I'll work until closing time, and then we go over to his and make dinner for our kids. Mat, as it turns out, is an incredible chef. I still dream about his enchiladas sometimes.

I hadn't noticed how long I'd been typing away at my laptop, leatherbound journal beside me, when Mat comes over. He rests a hand on my arm.

“I'm closing up now.” He smiles. “Be right with you.”

I look outside. It was already late in the afternoon, without me realising. I'd been so engrossed in my work. 

“I'll come help, I need a break.” I stand up and stretch. My back cracks in four places, impressively loud. Even Mat is taken aback.

“Does your chiropractor know about this?”

“I'm just gifted that way.”

We head into the back after he locks all the doors. Pablo is cleaning the kitchen island worktop surface. Mat claps him on the back.

“It's okay, man. I got this. Go home and have dinner with your mom.”

“Thanks, dude. After that, you could come by our garage and check out the new Vacant Veil stuff if you like.” Pablo grabs his backpack and takes off.

We both start tidying the kitchen, chatting about the ridiculous customers we’d seen that day, from the PTA mom who tried to complain about the Iced Teagan and Sara being “inappropriate for children”, demanding that Mat change the name, to Joseph’s kid Chris coming in, barely able to see above the counter, asking for a CappucinOK GO.

“Are you sure you're supposed to be having caffeine?” Mat had said, frowning. “Where's Joseph?”

“You don't need to know where he is,” the child replied ominously. “Are you giving me a coffee or what?”

Mat compromised and made him a Childish Babycino instead. We laugh, putting dishes away together as we recount stories. Somehow, talking to him is so effortless, especially since we’re normally uncomfortable with any kind of social interaction.

Our hands brush against each other's over the sink. He looks away for a moment, almost shy, then leans in to kiss me on the cheek.

“Mathew Sella! How dare you.” I pretend to be affronted.

“There's no one around,” is the mischievous reply.

“... Good point.”

He rests a hand on my face like he's admiring me, then presses his lips to mine this time.

For someone who claims to be so awkward all the time, he's so smooth when he wants to be. I lean back against the counter and tug him closer as I return the kiss, sliding my arms around his waist. God, he smells so good. He always has a whiff of coffee cake about him. It's like he takes a bath in vanilla extract every morning or something.

He pulls away just slightly, like he doesn't want to stop. I feel the tip of his tongue brush my lip. Then he's peppering my jawline with kisses, moving to my neck. I feel the nip of his teeth.

“Mat,” I say, weakly. I hold on to the countertop for dear life. My knees are buckling like I'm in high school all over again, like we’re necking for the first time in the back seat of his dad’s car.

“You like that, baby?” he says in a deep voice. So he _can_ use that word properly. I nod, words failing me as he sucks kisses into the sensitive skin of my neck.

His hands reach down and grab my ass through my jeans. I remind myself to send Craig a thank you note for teaching me those glute workouts. It's actually firm now.

“Nice butt,” he grins.

“Thank you, I work hard on it.” Do I really sound that breathless just from making out? It's been a while.

Mat’s hands slip past the waistband of my jeans, past my boxer briefs. He grabs my ass again, but this time his hands touch bare skin. I whimper. I haven't been this aroused in ages.

“Mat, please.” I drag his hips closer to mine, and just like that, we’re grinding together and I can feel how hard he is.

“I want you so much,” he murmurs in my ear. I shiver.

“I do too.”

“I, uh, don't think we’re going to make it home like this.”

“I fully agree. Wait, are you suggesting…?”

“I want you right here, right now.” He's so sexy when he's like this. He has this intense look in his eyes like he wants to just eat me up.

“But how will we… you know.” I make vague hand gestures.

“Unrefined, extra virgin, cold pressed coconut oil,” is the response I did not expect at all.

“I don't get it, what are we going to do with- Ohhh.” Realisation hits me like a freight train. “Wow, you've really thought this through, haven't you.”

“Let's just say my Google search history will never be the same again.”

“And this oil won't be extra virgin for long.”

“Actually, the term refers to the pressing process, and - you know what, nevermind.” He places a hand on the back of my neck and pulls me towards him, kissing me again.

He pushes me down onto the counter gently. I pull my shirt off, and try to rid him of his jacket and shirt too. He helpfully obliges, and then we’re both shirtless. He starts kissing my shoulders, down my chest, over my stomach. His deft hands undo my belt and drag my jeans and underwear off.

Feeling exposed, I resist the urge to cross my legs. I am suddenly all too conscious of my dad bod and the things I don't quite like about it. I've been working out of late, but we can't all look like a certain dad with a baby permanently strapped to his chest.

Mat rubs warm hands to my inner thighs, coaxing them apart. He leans over me, and I press my knees to his side. We’re face to face. He places a tender kiss on my mouth.

“You're beautiful, okay? You don't have to hide anything.”

I nod. He's so sweet. I'm so lucky.

He leans down even further, taking me in his hand and stroking slowly. I bite my lip and groan. I'm so hard already. I press my hips up to meet his strokes, needy, and he smiles.

“Want more?”

“Get the damn coconut oil, Sella.”

He laughs, and reaches over into a drawer of the kitchen island. He pulls out a jar of clear oil, opening it. It smells quite pleasant.

“Just relax. Let me know if something's up, ok?”

He holds my hip with one hand and dips one finger into the slippery liquid. He smirks as he teases my entrance, until it’s slick with oil. I buck my hips impatiently, and he slides one finger inside me. It feels so different to my own, and it's not enough.

“More, please.”

He pours more oil over his fingers and slides two inside me this time, stroking me carefully from the inside. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

He looks at me, concerned. “You ok?”

“Feels so good.” I close my eyes, panting. I feel him work them inside me, stretching me out.

After my body adjusts to that, he pushes my knees up a little more, coating three fingers with oil. He eases them inside me, and I throw my head back, gasping, almost knocking myself out on the countertop. When he fucks them in and out of me, it’s so good, too good.

This whole time, he's been watching me with a hungry expression, relishing my pleasure no doubt. He's always been one to make sure I was taken care of, even getting off on it.

“I think I'm ready,” I whisper. “Let me see you.”

I slip a hand down to tease my cock as I watch.  He gives me a playful smile, as he unbuckles his belt, something I'll remember for days after this. He unzips his jeans, dragging them down past his hips with his thumbs, and I moan at the sight. I can't stop staring. Mat is… not small. Just the thought of that inside me is making me shudder with anticipation. He's so hard too. He drips some coconut oil onto his palm, stroking himself with it. When he's sufficiently lubed up, he leans over me, kissing me hard.

“Ready?” Mat murmurs in my ear. I nod vigorously, desperate to have him in me. He chuckles.

I feel the head of his cock press against my hole, then press in. I cry out, holding on tight to Mat.

“Mat, oh god, Mat, please-”

My brain, completely fogged over and useless, only babbles nonsense now as I beg for more. I have to try hard not to scream with pleasure when I feel him seated fully inside me, to the hilt.

As he starts to move, I dig my nails into his back, my legs wrapped around his hips as he moves steadily inside me, fucking me good and slow. He likes to take his time with it, to the point of madness, but it feels amazing, so I can't argue.

I've also noticed he likes to kiss me during this. It's kind of endearing. He braces himself with one hand next to my head on the counter, the other on my jaw as he kisses me deeply. I moan into his mouth when I feel his tongue slip past my lips.

“You're so tight, baby,” he groans. “You feel so good.” He starts to roll his hips faster and I can tell he wants this as badly as I do.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the back door. He stops dead in his tracks. Neither of us move. Both of our eyes dart towards it, then back at each other, widening in fear. Did Mat lock it? A wave of panic washes over me.

“Dad?” came a young girl’s voice. It's Carmensita. Oh shit. My boyfriend’s daughter is outside. And he's balls deep inside me. The kitchen lights are on. She knows we’re in here. He puts a finger to my lips and shakes his head.

“Don't come in, honey. I spilled something all over the floor. I'm just mopping up. I'll see you at home in a bit, okay?” he calls out to his daughter.

“Okay, Dad. I'll go get dinner started,” she answers through the door. Her footsteps fade away and we both heave a sigh of relief.

“Nice save,” I tell him.

“Thank you. Now, where were we?” He looks down at me with a devilish smile.

He starts to move his hips again. I moan loudly, then cover my mouth, somehow paranoid that someone is still behind the door. Mat notices and pulls my hand away.

“I want to hear you.” He begins to kiss and suck at my collarbones, thrusting hard into me. All that pours out of my mouth is begging, profanity, and his name.

He starts to fuck me faster, his hands grasping my thighs firmly. I jerk myself off, with little control over my hands since my brain has shut down.

“Mat, I'm going to...” I yelp with surprise as he slides his arms around me, lifting my back off the counter, pulling me to him. I put my arms around his shoulders, my thighs tight to his waist. We’re so close like this. I feel the delicious drag of my cock against his stomach. He's even deeper inside me now.

“You're doing so good, baby,” he purrs in my ear, holding me to him. I writhe helplessly against him. “You wanna come?”

“Yes! Mat, please-”

He groans, fucking me even harder. “Come for me, baby.”

That's all it takes to send me over the edge. I cry out his name over and over as I come, hard, clinging to him. I can't help but shake as he continues to fuck me through it, and I feel him gasp as he comes inside me.

We both fall back onto the counter, breathing heavily. He leans on me, squashing me a little, but I don't really mind. His locs are all up in my face, and like the rest of him they smell great. I detect a hint of cocoa butter. That probably contributes to his cake cologne.

“Oh my god.” I stare at the ceiling, completely wrecked. The area of my brain that makes the words go still isn't working, and probably won't for a while after such a mindblowing orgasm.

“Yep,” he agrees. He doesn't seem to notice he's on my very sticky stomach. Or he doesn't care.

“You, uh... you’re pretty smooth in bed, you know.” I try to sit up, but flop around on the counter instead. I don't think it's physically possible to operate my limbs right now. “Or in the kitchen, rather.”

“Me? Really?” His voice is muffled, because he's lying face down on me. He seems to be suffering from the same mysterious ailment as I am, unable to move a muscle.

“You mean you haven't noticed?” I give his head an incredulous look he can't see.

“Not really,” he admits.

“Well, for a guy who claims not to be able to use the word ‘baby’, you sure do it like a pro in the sack.”

He blushes and hides his face in my chest. “Thanks. I just get into it. In the moment. You know?”

“First hand.”

He laughs, the sound vibrating through my ribcage. “We should get cleaned up.”

“Five more minutes,” I whine.

We get dressed once we can finally stand up straight, managing to get clean as best we can with rags, wiping up all the mess. Mat disinfects the countertop twice to make sure it’s food-safe once again.

“Wouldn't want the health inspectors to come knocking.” I sniff. There's a fragrant scent in the air. I realise it's the copious amounts of coconut oil we just used.

“Is my butt going to smell like coconut forever?”

He sniggers. “Would that be so bad? Speaking of which,” he leans over to pick up the jar of coconut oil. “This is now unusable.”

“I’m taking it.” I snatch it from him. 

He raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What you gonna do with it?”

“You'll have to come to my bedroom to find out.” I grin salaciously at him.

“Oooh.” He takes my hips in his hands and pulls me closer. “Is that an invitation?”

“Consider it payment for all the free coffees you give me.”

“Sexual favours for coffee? Sounds fair.” He grins.

We’re just about to leave when I catch sight of my reflection in an espresso machine. I clap a hand to my neck and yell. I pull down the collar of my shirt and yell more.

He turns around, shocked. “What is it?”

“Mat, you left hickeys all over my neck!” I show him the purple marks he's made on my skin. He covers his mouth with a hand to stifle a giggle.

“I mean… you look cute like that?” he says, in a feeble attempt to defend himself.

I groan. “Amanda will never let me live this down.”

We make sure everything is back to normal before we head out, closing up the shop.

Outside, the sun is setting, casting an orange glow over everything. Mat’s face is awash with the warm evening light. He looks radiant. He locks the back door, checking it. When he looks up, he catches me staring.

“What?”

“Nothing, just checking out my handsome boyfriend.”

He chuckles, taking my hand in his. My heart does a tiny leap of joy.

“Come on, let's go. Dinner’s waiting.”

Together, we walk through the streets of Maple Bay, hand in hand, heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dareva.tumblr.com for helping me to beta this!


End file.
